Wireless communication devices such as cell phones are widely used to place and receive phone calls. Placing a phone call with a cell phone typically requires either 1) a user to dial a telephone number on a keypad and press “send”, or 2) a user to navigate through a list of frequently called numbers/contacts displayed on a LCD screen and to initiate a call (e.g., press “send”) once the correct number/contact is highlighted. When receiving a call, a user is alerted of the incoming call through, for example, an audible ring, and the user selects a specific key to answer the call. Information on the caller is often displayed on the LCD screen. Although these procedures for placing and receiving calls are not too complicated for many individuals, especially those in the age range of 13-69 years old, for children (e.g., 7-12 years old) and older adults (e.g., 70+ years old), these procedures can be complicated. In view of the complexity of cell phones, children and older adults often do not use these devices. As a result, communication with such individuals, especially during important or emergency situations, is difficult or impossible.
Therefore, what is needed is a wireless communication device and method that is simple enough that children and older adults can place and receive calls easily, without the need for keypads, display screens, and other features that complicate use of the device.